User blog:DVMP/Day 2
Welcome, castaways! I hope you've enjoyed your first day in the game, and it is now that we must decide the tribes. As some of you may have already guessed, we will be doing so through a schoolyard pick by two leaders. The leaders will form two tribes of nine, meaning that two of you will be immediately voted out of the game! You may be asking yourself, how will we choose the leaders? The answer is that you will be choosing the leaders yourselves. The way this will work is that, in the next twenty-four hours, I will need all of you to send me your vote for a leader and a ranking of every other castaway in the game, 1-19 (1 being the best ranking, 19 being the worst), of how much you would want them on your tribe. The votes for leaders will be tallied, and the two castaways with the most votes for leader (ties will be decided using random.org) will be the ones to choose the tribes. The way they pick will be calculated by me based on the rankings those two people have sent me. They will alternate in choosing someone for their tribe, and it will go down their lists, so that the highest ranked people on each person's lists will be the first ones to be picked. Here's an example: Let's say that Jim and Susan have the most votes to be leaders of their tribes. Jim sends me his list so that it'd look like this: #Susan. #Bob. #Marie. #Zack. #William. #Joline. #Karl. Susan's list looked like this: #William. #Zack. #Bob. #Jim. #Joline. #Karl. #Marie. I would use random.org to choose with leader gets the first pick of the tribes. In this example, Jim was randomly chosen to pick first. Since Susan is another tribe's captain, he can't pick his #1, so he moves down to #2 to pick Bob to join his tribe. Susan picks her #1 in William to join her tribe. Jim picks his next highest-ranked person, Marie, to join his tribe. Susan chooses Zack to join her tribe. Since Susan already chose Zack and William, Jim skips #4 and #5 and goes to #6 to choose Joline. The only one left for Susan to choose is Karl, who joins her tribe. So, the tribes in this scenario would look like this: Jim's Tribe *Jim *Bob *Marie *Joline Susan's Tribe *Susan *William *Zack *Karl I hope the example helped clarify the rules of this. However, unlike the example, the last two people to be chosen for a tribe will not join a tribe and will instead be voted out of the game. So, in the next day, please send me your vote for tribe leader and your rankings of the other castaways in the game. Around this time tomorrow the tribes will be calculated and published for all to see. If you have any questions, be sure to ask, and good luck! EDIT: The leader vote and the rankings of other castaways are two separate things, and both need to be sent to me. EDIT: You cannot vote for yourself in the leader vote! Category:Blog posts